Darksiders in Daten City
by Videogamenerd13
Summary: The Four Horsemen move out of the Forsaken lands for one desire, the Makers' Key that, when in the wrong hands, can cause mass destruction. They find themselves in one of the oddest places, Daten City, a place favored by both Angels and Demons. Will the Four Horsemen get the Makers' Key with said Angels and Demons, or will they lose it? Find out in Darksiders in Daten City!
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: left;"Hey everyone, this is my very first fanfiction that I'm writing, and it's probably gonna have a lot of chapters in it by the way. Anyway, the fanfiction is called Darksiders in Daten City, it features the Four Horsemen from the video games Darksiders 1 and 2, like Death, War, Fury, and Strife, and it also features the characters from the Anime Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, like Panty, Stocking, Brief, Scanty, and Kneesocks. Hope you look forward to it!/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"The couples:p  
>p style="text-align: left;"DeathStocking/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"StrifeScanty/Kneesocks/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"WarPanty/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"BriefFury (If you haven't played the game yet, Fury is a girl, look on Google)/p


	2. Stocking and Death's meeting

"Who do those Makers think they are? Sending us to places, and doing errands for them." Strife grumbled as him and the rest of the Four Horsemen looked down at the city of Daten, the supposed place that hid one of the greastest things created by the Makers, the Maker's Key that could bring creatures that were shaped by said Makers. "No need to get overworked, Strife, at least we escaped that Corruption. It's only one task for us to do." War finally spoke up and Death nodded, Despair neighing. "He already senses something, let me move on, we may need to spread out," and with that, Death started to ride off with Despair while that odd raven, Dust, followed like he always did. The other three, Strife, War, and Fury did the same but getting back to Death...

A loud neigh of surprise escaped Despair and it made him stop, a look of surprise coming onto Death's masked face. "Despair, what do you sense!?" Death glanced up at some kind of large beast, it was black, dark red, and orange, and it had some kind of...ghostly energy emitting from it. "What is that.." Death rode towards the beast grabbing one of his duel scythes that sat at his sides, he leaped off Despair's back, who somehow disappeared when Death jumped off of him. Death ran up the side of a building, he jumped off of the roof, and glided towards the beast. The Kinslayer's body slowly got surrounded with a dark purple aura, his two scythes attaching together, making one large one. Bone wings appared on his back, and with a few slashes from his scythe, the beast exploded. "All too easy.." Death transformed back to his regular form and he landed down on ground, some of the people of Daten City looked in awe at the new hero while the rest cheered. "I figured I'd get some coin for that." Just then, chruch bells rang loudly and something clinked in front of Death. He glanced down and it was one small coin, it was golden and it had a small pair of wings on it, not to mention a 'H.' He kneeled down and he picked the small coin in his large gauntleted and clawed hand. "This must be the coin here, an odd style." He studied the small coin, but then he heard a small noise behind him. Death glanced over his shoulder and he turned around, seeing a girl dressed in goth clothes, and black and blue stripped stockings, she had long dark purple and pink hair. "Do you require something?" Death spoke up as the lolita goth couldn't stop staring at him, a bright smile creeping onto her face and she finally said something. "You're so hot!" She exclaimed while she smiled up at the Kinslayer, hearts appearing in her stunning blue eyes. "Are you mistaking me for someone else?" Death's eyes widened behind his mask with surprise. Who was this girl, and why was she praising someone like Death?


	3. Surprise!

~~~Earlier That Night~~~

"What about him?"

"Are kidding me? He'll just try to show off."

"Agh! Fine, what about him?"

"Not even with buttercream frosting."

"You're impossible you know that?" Panty, the older angel and Anarchy sister pulled her pair of binoculars away from her face and she glared over at Stocking, the younger angel and Anarchy sister, who was still looking through her opera style binoculars. "I'm trying not to find someone who would be your low standards." Stocking added on, and then she finally saw someone. "Oh now that's some hot shit." "Hm?" Panty moved her binoculars back up to her eyes and she looked at the person Stocking was staring at. He had jet black hair that was down to his shoulders, and he wore some kind of dark purple armor that was decorated with skulls and bones, two scythes that were stained with blood sat at his sides. "Who, the hell...is that?" Panty asked, not believing what she saw. "He doesn't even look human, and he has a Heaven coin, we should-" Her words got cut off as she moved her binoculars down, and she glanced over where Stocking was supposed to be, but in her spot was that cat plushie Stocking always had. "Where'd you go?" Panty looked around in all directions, not seeing her little sister so she looked back through her binoculars, seeing Stocking in front of that odd man. "What...the...FUCK!?" Panty clenched her binoculars so tight that they broke and the glass shattered in them.

~~~Now~~~

The people of Daten were shocked that someone adorable as Stocking had an obvious huge crush on someone like Death, that's why they all let out a simultaneous, "What?!" Death was shocked as well, but luckily his mask hid that surprised reaction. After some talking between Death and Stocking, she was back at the chruch with Panty. She was dressed up in a pink dress and she used one of her blue and white striped katanas to cut the crusts of sandwiches. "Why do you sound so surprised?" "Why do I-because you're going on a date with a guy named Death!"


	4. Strife saves the Demon Sisters

We'll get back to Death and Stocking soon, but now let us focus on yet another Horsemen, Strife...

"Those Makers..." Strife mumbled to himself once more as he rode on his white horse, through the odd town, but he couldn't say that he wasn't at least curious at all of the new sights that he was seeing, people not corrupted, a town that wasn't destroyed, and people not having any fear when he passed by, he was starting to like it. "Hm?...What's this?" Strife rode up to a building with a sign in front of it, 'Daten City Highschool.' "What's a Highschool?" Strife questioned himself quietly as he got off the back of his unamed white horse, he walked onto the courtyard and he glanced around, nothing not really getting his attention until he saw something. "I'm not gonna listen to ya fuckin' rules anymore!" A boy yelled at the top of his lungs at two girls, they both shared dark red skin and they worn what looked to be uniforms. One of them had long pale green hair that looked like flames and the other girl had light blue hair that was up in a ponytail, and she wore glasses. "P-Please, calm down!" They both hugged onto each other and the boy closer, giving out more threats. "You might as well start following their rules, or you'll deal with me." Strife pulled out one of his large revolvers and he pressed it against the back of the boy's head, threatening to pull the trigger. The boy yelped at the towering structure that was Strife, the revovler against his head and then he noticed the other one that Strife carried in it's holster. The boy didn't say anything before he ran away, shouting out 'Help!'

"Fool..." Strife spun his revovler before slipping it back into the opposing holster at his side, but then he felt something and he heard happy giggling. The two girls he saved hugged onto both of his strong and large arms, one girl on one arm. "Oh, I forgot to ask, are you two okay? That fool was an idiot." "Oh, of course we're okay, since you showed up! I'm Scanty and this is my darling little sister, Kneesocks." The girl with pale green hair spoke up and the other with the light blue hair nodded. "And what's your name, our hero?" Kneesocks asked as she and Scanty snuggled into Strife's strong and large arms. "My name is Strife, a pleasure to meet you, Scanty and Kneesocks." A smile slipped onto Strife's lips but it was hidden by the odd helmet he was wearing, and then the girls curiosity started to get the better of them. Scanty started to reach up towards Strife's helmet, but she was soon stopped by Strife's quick reflexes. Strife gently held Scanty's out reached hand. "My apologies, I don't take off my helmet." "May we ask why?" Scanty and Kneesocks began to walk with the Horseman back towards the nameless white horse. "I will tell you two girls another time, I must be going." He jumped onto the white horse's back and he started to ride off, but then he stopped. He glanced over his shoulder back at the two girls. "This isn't goodbye..." and with that, Strife rode off at a great speed and leaving Scanty and Kneesocks with blushes on their cheeks. Who was that was the question going the two girls' head.


	5. Being with their hero

"Oh he is so amazing!" Kneesocks exclaimed as her and her older sister laughed together, both of them talking about their hero, Strife. "Even though we had met him only yesterday, it feels like we've always been with him!" Scanty added on, the Demon Sisters have been going on about how amazing Strife is for about a day now, they haven't stopped talking about him, they haven't even sent a new ghost out to stop the Anarchy Sisters. "Wait, wait, wait..." "What is it, dear sister?" Both of them started to calm down now and it looked like Kneesocks was deep in thought about something, so she finally spoke about what was o her mind and what was in her deepest of thoughts. "We both obviously like Strife, but there lies the problem, who gets him? He can't choose between us." Kneesocks and Scanty both started to get into deep thoughts now, it was silent but it was broken by a snap from Scanty. "I know, we can simply share him." "Oh dear sister! Like usual your genius ideas has saved us!" They both hugged each other before they started to walk out of the tallest building in Daten City, their pet, what appeared to be, rat named Fastener following them. They all walked out and Scanty clapped her hands, getting the attention of Fastener. "Fastener darling, bring the car around front." "Fastener!" The small hot pink rat saluted and he ran somewhere, and after a few minutes, a black limo pulled in front of the building and Scanty and Kneesocks stepped in.

~~~Somewhere in outer Daten~~~

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Gunshots echoed through the empty area, and it was none other than Strife himself, both of his large revovlers out this time. To get his mind calmer, what was better than to fight or train in this case since nothing was really happening in Daten. "I wonder if my siblings have any idea on where that Makers' key is..." He flicked the cylinder of one of his larger revovlers out, seeing no bullets in it. He threw some bullets up into the air and he raised the revovler up, the bullets falling back down into place in the cylinder, he flicked it back closed and he got ready to shoot once more, but he stopped when he heard a car pulling up towards him. "Hm?..." Strife slipped the revovlers back into their holsters at his sides and he looked at the black limo that had pulled up behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and Scanty and Kneesocks stepped back out, both of them had smiles on their lips and blushes on their cheeks. "Hello there, Strife!" They both happily walked up to Strife and they did what they did when they first met him, they hugged onto his large and strong arms, and surprisingly it was something that he liked for the two sisters to do. "Hello you two, may I ask what you need?" "We wanted you to come with us, and see the town!" And with that, Strife walked, or was more liked pulled into the black limo with Scanty and Kneesocks. Scanty and Kneesocks leaned back on the back seat of the limo and Strife did the same, all three of them talking and Strife wanted to be honest with himself once more, he liked being with these two girls, he felt...happy.


	6. The final Horsemen and the other Anarchy

This chapter belongs to War and Panty, we'll get back to everyone else very soon...

"Not one word from Death nor Strife, perhaps they ran into some trouble, but I know my siblings." War, instead of the other two Horsemen, walked through the City of Daten, some of the citizens looking up at War, shocked at his size and physique. 'Even here, the species are shocked by me, maybe even scared.' War couldn't help but smile to himself, but that smile slipped away when he saw a girl with long blonde hair, and she was wearing a red tight dress with matching red heels. She was pinned against a wall by an obivous drunken man, and she had a scared expression on her face. "This could be trouble..." War whispered to himself as he walked to what was unfolding in front of him, and he was unsheathing his large sword, he wasn't planning to use it until he saw some kind of fighting but he might need to use it now.

"G-Get the fuck off of me!" Panty shouted out, trying to get out of the man's grip, who simply hiccuped and laughed drunkily. "A-Aw come on, show me some kind of fun." "If you do not get off of her, I will make you useless to a woman." The blade of War's sword was pressed against the drunk man's neck and he pulled the drunk man off of Panty, threatening to slash the man if he didn't run. "Y-You're-" the man hiccups "crazy!" He ran off in a drunken haze, showing out incoherent things. War sheathed the sword back and he glanced down at Panty, who had a shocked expression on her face. "W-Whoa...thanks." She smiled some and War nodded once quickly. "You're welcome, he didn't harm you, did he?" "No, since you showed up." Panty and War spoke to each other for a few minutes and then he called his own horse, Ruin. "Ride Ruin back to where ever you live, after that he will disappear." War began to walk off but then he felt Panty's hand on his large gauntleted hand. "Wait, will I get to see you again?" Panty had hoped to see War again, after getting saved by this man, a man that she hasn't even met before has saved her. "Nothing is impossible." War smiled and then he started to walk off once more, Ruin neighing for Panty to get onto his back and that's what she did. She rode back towards the chruch and when she got off of Ruin when they arrived at the chruch, Ruin disappeared into thin air. What was War and who was he?...


	7. Two Dates so Far

Death sat on a park bench, his toned and muscular body taking up most of the space on it as well. Today was a rather special day since he was wearing some of his formal armor, however he kept his dual scythes at his sides. "I wonder where she could be, even though I've questioned myself so many times about doing this..." The Kinslayer mumbled softly to himself, his eyes glancing around until they fixated on a figure coming towards him, waving. "Hi!" Stocking had a big smile on her lips as she walked up towards Death, wearing her new pink dress that was totally different from her usual dark clothes. She had picked the dress out just for Death, by the way. Death's eyes widened with surprise, and he blushed rather brightly at the girl moving closer to him. In his eyes she looked so beautiful, but his mask that he wore hid his surprised reaction. Stocking happily sat down next to him, setting the wooden picnic basket on her lap. "Sorry I took such a long time, have you been waiting long?" Stocking asked, hoping that he hasn't been waiting for her all of this time. "Not at all, you look lovely in that dress." Death had a smile on his lips, even though his mask hid it. His voice was kind, so it was fairly easy to tell that he was contented. "So if I may ask, what are we doing first?" Death crossed his strong and muscular arms over his chest. He was...happy and excited about going on this, what humans called, date with a girl like Stocking.

The white horse emitted its ghostly neigh, wind hitting the horse and its rider, Strife. "They said the tallest structure in Daten, where would that be?" Strife's eyes studied the buidlings as he passed by them, but then he pulled the reings of the white horse, making him stop. He looked up at two identical and curved skyscrapers next to each other. Strife moved off of the horse, and when he did, the unamed white horse dissolved away. "Fastner!" The Demon Sisters' pet rat called out, getting the attention of the rider. He walked over to Fasterner and then the two walked into an elevator, going up to probably the top floor. After the long ride, Strife stepped out, looking around at what appeared to be some kind of office. "Strife!" Two girl voices chimed when they saw the rider of the white horse. Scanty and Kneesocks walked up nexto to Strife on each side, and with that, both of them hugged onto one of Strife's arms. "It's nice to see you two as well." Strife couldn't help but let out a chuckle when he saw the two girls hug his strong arms again, something that he liked. "We where wondering when you were going to arrive." "Yes, but we are so happy that you are finally here again, and since you were still new to Daten..." Kneesocks finished her sister's sentence and the three walked back towards the elevator with Fastner following as usual. "You both will show me around again?" Strife asked but then his eyes widened with surprise, one of the girls' hands on his helmet. He was tempted to reach up and move, judging by the finger nail polish, Scanty's hand away once more but he didn't. Scanty, with a soft grunt...pulled Strife's helmet off of his face. The girls looked up at him, they gasped and Scanty dropped his helmet with shock. He...was...handsome! There was only a few blemishes on his face, a scar over his lips and one over his right eye. "Are you two okay?" Strife asked, the elevator doors opened and the Demon Sisters fell out, fainted. Strife blinked a few time, but he reached down, slipping his helmet back on, and then he helped the two girls back up. "Fastner, if you would please?..." Strife started to walk towards the black limo after Fastner had drove it up. "Hm...funny girls." He smiled behind his helmet, feeling the two Demon Sisters snuggle into his strong body as he carried them into the limo.


	8. Brother!

The haunting sound of what sounded like a possessed horse, caught the attention of the blonde Anarchy sister, Panty. "What is that-War!" A bright smile appeared on her lips at the sight of the rider, War. "I told you nothing is impossible didn't I?" War couldn't help but smile as he walked up towards her. It had happened again, her heart started to race and a blush appeared on her cheeks. "What are you doing here?" "I thought Death came this way, I saw Despair's hoofprints coming in this direction." War explained as his own horse, Ruin walked up next to him. War placed his gauntleted hand on the horse's muzzle and he soon vanished like before. "Yeah, he was here you just missed him actually." Panty explained and that got War confused a little. Why would someone like Death be here out of all places? War simply sighed but he knew that this had nothing to do with the task at hand, finding the Makers' key, but ever since War had met Panty, it wouldn't be so bad staying for a while. "Hey War? Um...are you doing anything right now?" Panty asked and she couldn't believe that she was actually, but there was something obviously different between War and other men. "Not at the moment, why do you ask Panty?" War crossed his strong arms over his chest, his tilted his head to the side some, since he was rather curious why someone like Panty Anarchy, was getting shy. "I-I was wondering if you wanted to go out and do something with me?" Panty asked and a blush couldn't help but appear on his cheeks now. "You mean as what you'd call it, similar to a date?" War asked and then he smiled once more. He did notice something, ever since he left the Corruption-filled lands, he's smiled more happily than evilly. Panty smiled and for her reputation in Daten City, she isn't the one to go onto dates or anything of that nature. "Yeah like a date..." She smiled and blushed more at the word, not that this date was to repay him or anything, she just wanted to be with him.

"So how do you like being in Daten, Death?" Stocking asked, it was night now, her and Death were still walking through the lit streets of Daten. "It is very different from what I'm used to in simple terms, however I like being here more than where I came from." "Really?" Stocking asked Death after he was finished speaking. That was rather shocking actually, like a such a new place more than your own home. Death nodded down at the goth-lolita angel with a smile on his lips, but as usual his mask hid it, however it was easy to hear the happiness in his voice. "This place is more exceptional than where I am from, there isn't monsters everywhere." Death added on with a soft sigh, just talking about where he came from made him...sad on the inside. However, he simply pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, not wanting to worry about it now. The sound of two certain girls laughing caught the attention of Stocking who frowned at the sounds. "Not them, not right now!" She growled out softly to herself, glancing up at Death quickly. He was looking around at some of the people and buildngs as they walked by. "Maybe it's not them..." She finally concluded and she continued to walk with the Kinslayer.

"I can't believe we saw him without his mask on! Oh he was so handsome!" Scanty laughed with her sister, sitting at a table holding with glass with what appeared to be a red wine. Kneesocks was doing the exact same thing, and she couldn't help but laugh with her sister. "I wonder why he wears that helmet in the first place, he should keep it off more often, obviously!" They laughed and went on and on about Strife, the rider of the white horse. Said unnamed white horse neighed when it got closer to the demon sisters. "Hm?" The two sisters mumbled at the same time and they smiled brightly when they saw Strife on the back of the horse. He jumped off of the horse, and he landed in front of them in a kneeling position. He stood up and the two demon girls already noticed that he was in some kind of formal armor, making him look even more handsome than he did. There was a smile on his lips behind his helmet and then he walked to them. "I hope I am not interrupting anything." He started and then he found himself sitting in a chair, since Fastner had pulled it up for him. "Not at all! We're so glad that you're here now!" Scanty told him after she ordered Fastner to pour him something to drink as well, the same red wine that they were drinking. "Yes, and we are also wondering why you're wearing different armor." Kneesocks and Scanty smiled at the formal armor that Strife was wearing, and it was rather odd for someone like Strife to wear nice armor. "I was rather curious about something actually, would you two like to...what's it called?...Oh! Go on a date with me?" Strife asked while the two demon sisters took a drink from their own glasses, but the red wine was soon spat out by Scanty and Kneesocks with utter surprise. They looked at each other, and then over at Strife. The Demon Sisters did that for a few times before they smiled brightly, nodding several times. "Yes of !course!" They exclaimed at the same time, but then something got their attention. "What-Oh no this won't do!" Scanty started while she stood up, a frown on her face. "Dear sister, what is it-" Kneesocks' words were cut off when she saw what Scanty was looking at. She stood up, frowning too. "What are they doing here?! They're going to ruin everything with our dearest Strife!" Kneesocks exclaimed and now it was Strife's turn to turn around and see what they were staring at. It was two girls, but he didn't know that it was the Anarchy Sisters, Panty and Stocking, the Demon Sisters rivals. He mostly focused on who they were with, the two other riders, Death and War. He stood up with a look of surprise on his helmeted face. Death and War met Strife's gaze and all three of the riders exclaimed, "Brother?!"


	9. Angels and Demons battle Corruption

When the word was exclaimed by the riders, all of the girls's eyes widened with surprise. "Y-You're all brothers?!" Panty finally broke the silence of absolute shock. Death, War, and Strife looked at the girls before they sighed, and they nodded. "That is the truth, we are brothers. Our sister, Fury, is around here somewhere, but she must be looking for the Markers's key." Death started to explain until Strife growled softly, starting to get angry with his Kinslayer brother. "A job that you should be doing as well!" Strife wasn't exactly brotherly with Death, they fought often in either arguments or confrontation. "What?! Do not even think that I am alone on this task, Strife! You should be seaching for the key as well!" The two riders, Strife and Death, started to argue loudly and angrily. There was shock going through the girls, but there was annoyance going through War. "Would you two stop it?! You always do this!" War started to argue now, all four of the girls standing next to each other. "Wow they're worse than us." Stocking looked over at her elder sister who nodded some, along with the Demon Sisters. "Wha-You should be looking for the key too, War! It's not only us!" Strife dragged War into the argument more, but then something happened that snapped the riders, demons, and angels out of their shock. There was a loud crash and rumble, almost knocking War off of his feet. "What was that?!" Strife exclaimed and the three riders looked at the large creature coming their way. It wasn't a Ghost, something that Death fought when they first arrived, it was a creature of the Corruption, it was leaking into Daten now. "No...NO! It cannot happen here!" The three riders started to shout out things and then he heard the girls speak up once more. "Don't worry boys we got this." Stocking and Panty smiled over at each other, Scanty and Kneesocks did the same.

A halo appeared above Panty's head and Stocking's head while a demon tail appeared on Scanty and one on Kneesocks. "Let's go, Stockin'!" Panty smiled cockily while she looked at the creature getting closer and so did Stocking, and both of them started to speak together.

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness;  
>Oh evil spirit born of those drifting between Heaven and Earth;"<p>

While the two angels spoke, Panty slipped her soon to be weapon off of her, her pair of panties, and Stocking started to slip one of her blue and white striped stockings off, Death and War blushed rather brightly as they watched the two.

"May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger  
>Shattering your loathsome impurity and returning you from whence you came.<br>Repent!"

Panty and Stocking finished their chant, Panty's undergarments turned into a bright blue gun called Black Lace while Stockings undergarment turned into a blue and white striped katana named Stripes 1 and 2. The two Angels charged towards the beast, Stocking starting to slash while Panty started to shoot. "Oh those two retched angels, never take time to actually think of something." Scanty started and Kneesocks finished as usual. "Shall we show them what to do, dear sister?" "Sounds like a marvelous idea." The two demons grinned, forgetting that Strife was staring at them now. 

A pair of bright colored demon wings appeared behind both Scanty and Kneesocks, their own chant beginning.

"Break oh Earth;  
>Dry up oh sea;<br>Burn out oh sun;"

The two demon girls did the same things, Scanty slipped her undergarments off, two pairs of panties and Kneesocks slipped her, well, knee socks off.

"Grant us power Earthly leaders and gate keepers of Hell  
>Guide us makers of the underworld!<br>We are high-class Demon Commanders!"

Their chants finished now, Scanty's pair of undergarments turned into two black and yellow revolvers named Double Gold Lacytanga. Kneesocks's garments into two black and yellow scythes named Double Gold Spandex. Strife's eyes were wide with surprise, a deep and ark blush on his cheeks as he watched the whole thing unfold in front of him. The Demon Sisters grinned at each other once more as they started to run towards the beast at the same time. "How the hell are we supposed to beat this thing?!" Stocking shouted out to her sister, both of them panting along with Scanty and Kneesocks. Panty noticed something on the large beast's chest, a small spiked ball with a bright sickly green color and a black aura emitting from it, it was a ShadowBomb, a type of explosive. "I'll shoot that thing!" Panty aimed and then she shot at it. The bullet hit the ShadowBomb and it exploded, taking a good portion of the beast's chest away. "Hell yeah! Keep shooting those things!" Panty and Scanty looked over at each other and then they both started to shoot at ShadowBombs higher on the Corrpution filled creature, taking more and more parts away. Also, Kneesocks and Stocking were slashing at the bombs on the legs, taking the beast down piece by piece until one final shot finally killed it. All four the girls were panting after fighting the creature, not one bit of it was left after the attack. Stocking and Panty laughed while Scanty and Kneesocks giggled like they normally did. The four girls looked over at the Riders who had shocked looks on their faces, the girls looked at each other and then back at the riders before they asked, "What?"


	10. The Geek Boy and the Female Horsemen

~~~~Somewhere else in Daten City~~~

The only female of the Four Horsemen, Fury, sighed with annoyance, since she didn't see one single sign of the Makers' key. "I doubt my brothers have done any better, there is absolutely noting to find in this city." Fury mumbled to herself while she rode on the back of her unamed black horse, her eyes half-lidded while she looked around. However, her eyes locked onto a certain ginger-haired boy, a sigh escaping him as well. What Fury didn't know was that was Briefers Rock, or Brief. The geek boy looked down at the ground, kicking a pebble, it was rather obvious to notice that he was sad, since he saw the love of his life walk off with yet another man, War. "Maybe I should just move on..." Brief sighed softly, however, a small creature got his attention. It was a creature of the Corruption, Fury knew it but Brief didn't. "W-What is that thing?" He started to back up slighty, his body started to tremble, and he just got even more scared when the small beast started to get closer to him. Fury pulled out her own weapon of choice, a fiery whip. She cracked it once before whipping at the small beast. The leathery and fiery whip wrapped around the small beast's neck, she pulled back and then up, making the creature go up. With the painful buring, she slammed the creature back into the ground when she pulled the whip back down, the creature died in an instant when it hit the ground. "Are you okay?" Fury had a small smile on her lips as she brought the whip back to her side after rolling it up and getting it off of the neck of the dead, small, and Corruption-filled beast. "Y-Yeah, t-t-t-thanks." Brief managed to smile back at the ride of the black horse, a deep blush making its way onto his freckled cheeks. "Fury's my name what's yours?" "Brief..." The two started to talk more, and Fury found herself smiling, blushing, and giggling at some of the things the geek boy said. In Brief's cyran eyes, even though Fury couldn't see them because they were covered by the bangs of his hair, the female rider looked so beautiful...way more beautiful than Panty. "Have you had any luck finding that key?" Brief asked her while they both walked towards her black horse, with a soft sigh, she shook her head. "No...and I think my brothers are wasting time also, probably doing something that has absolutely nothing to do with the task at hand." Fury climbed up onto the black horse's back, smiling down at Brief. "A pleasure meeting you Brief-" Her words were cut off when she felt the geek's lips against her cheek. Her eyes widened with surprise, but she smiled down at him brightly after. Brief smiled back at her. "Hope that was okay." "It was more than okay, farwell Brief, I will see you very soon." She promised Brief before she started to ride off once more. Brief quietly cheered to himself and so did Fury when she was a good distance away. "She's perfect..." "He's amazing..." They both mumbled to themselves and now Fury started to have some second thoughts about this city.

((Thank you so much to the people who's given me reviews about my fanfic, and I finally got the Fury x Brief chapter out, look forward to more chapters!))


	11. The Riders Fight

~~~~Back to the Angels, Demons, and the rest of the Four Horsemen~~~

"You never told us that you could duel like that!" Death broke the silence with utter surprise in his voice, War and Strife nodded after their brother finished talking. "Oh, we thought you boys already knew that we were angels and demons." Scanty spoke while she reloaded her revolvers and Kneesocks started to get ready to slash someone, so did Panty and Stocking. "Yeah, and you should how those sisters always want to kill us!" Panty pointed over at them while she yelled and then the two pairs of sisters got into an argument, quickly. "They are like us." War spoke up this time, his eyes looked around, but then he did a double take. "We have another one!" "What?!" There was another large beast of the Corruption was coming closer once more, but this time it didn't have any Shadowbombs on it. "Uh those things aren't on this one!" Stocking was the first to notice, and the rest of the girls slowly did. "Hell! Then how are we supposed to fight that thing-" Panty's words were cut off when a horse charge past her, it was a white unnamed horse, and Strife was riding on its back. Scanty and Kneesocks already worried about him. "Dearest Strife, what are you doing?!" Kneesocks exclaimed while she watched the rider of the white horse charge towards the beast. "Should we follow him?" War asked Death who smirked some behind his mask.

"I think it's our turn fight, War." They both unsheathed their weapons, a sword was War's choice of weapon and duel scythes were Death's. Strife appeared to be charing towards the beast, but he wasn't. He jumped off of the back of the unnamed white horse, and he now was on the roof of a buidling. Strife ran across it until he jumped of the roof at a great hight, right above the creature. He shot a few times with his own dual pistols, but the he held the trigger of one of pistols, holding a shot that was getting stronger and stronger. Strife stood on the beast's head and he pressed the pistol against it, letting go of the trigger, and that let go of a strong and explosive shot. "War!" Strife shouted out and he saw War gliding towards him. Strife jumped up, grabbing War's wrist and he spun some, flinging War towards the beast. War rose his sword up and he stabbed the beast's already injured head, and he held onto the handle. He jumped down and he pulled the blade down with him, It slashed through the beast's flesh, until he pulled the sword out, laughing to himself when he saw how injured the beast was. It was Death's turn to attack and he was in his Reaper form, a large scythe in his hands now. He flew down and he swooped War up, putting him on a roof of a builing after so all three of them could attack. The three riders let out a battle cry and they charge towards the beast once more to finish it. Strife held the triggers of both of his guns, and he let out two strong and explosive shots this time. War brought his sword up once more, and he slashed the beast greatly, severing one of the beast's arms off. It was Death's turn and with a great slash and the power from his Reaper form, the beast let out a ghostly and haunting noise of and he flew back with a thud, dead. Death, War, and Strife landed on their feet right in front of the dead beast of Corruption, and then another odd thing happened. A small green light escaped from the beast's open wounds and it traveled towards Death, more spefically the lamp. It plunged into the lamp, it was a soul, and that's why Death is called the Reaper. The three riders looked over at the four girls, and the three chuckled some at the shocked expressions the Angels and the Demons had. "That is how the riders fight." War broke the silence, followed by Death speaking. "And if the Corruption is leaking into your world, it could get worse than this..." The shock and fear of more Corruption coming and Daten City looking like the Forsaken lands, it made the riders hate the thought.

((This is just a shout out, if you guys who really like the couples in this fanfic, you guys are more than welcome to write your own fanfics so that there'll be a lot of support for the Darksiders and PASWG couples!))


	12. Absalom Arrives

((Now for this chapter, Absalom will be in it, and also a friend's demon OC, Lilith, here we go...))

The demon girl sighed softly with sadness as she looked down at her hot chocolate in her hands, sadness had over come Lilith for the last year, missing her lover, Absalom. What she didn't know is that Absalom turned into the Aviator of Corruption and his name is now Corruption, according to him. Lilith had heard that the Riders were in Daten City, and Death was a name that she hated so much since word had spread that a Rider named Death had killed Absalom in a battle. Lilith bit down on her bottom lip to hold back the tears, but then she abruptly stood up and basically stormed out of the little cafe in Daten. "Absalom...I'd cry more but I have no more tears..." Lilith muttered to herself, and then she started to walk to the outskirts of Daten, just...wanting to be alone. She sat down on a grassy hill and with that, she started to cry once more, apparently she had a few more tears in her. Suddenly...A black portal opened, and it caught Lilith with complete surprise, she jumped back quickly, looking at the portal with wide eyes. A large figure stepped out of it, his eyes a bright gold color along with his mouth when he opened it. "Finally...I am in this world...I was capture the Makers' key before those riders..." The figure spoke with his deep and haunting voice, but at one second, to Lilith, the voice was so familiar. "A-Abaslom?..." Lilith managed to pant out and then her bright green and yellow eyes locked with the figure's bright gold ones. "Who dares to call me by that-" The figure's words were cut off when he recognized the demon girl, his voice started to get shaky. "L-Lilith, is that you?" It was Absalom, he was now known as Corruption though. Lilith smiled happily while tears poured out of her eyes. She ran up to him and she jumped up into his strong and deformed arms. "Absalom!..." Her breath hitched while she spoke and she cried in his shoulder, Absalom's large deformed hand gently rubbing her back, and he couldn't help but let out a few black tears as well. "L-Lilith, my love, I've missed you so much..." Absalom started to explain what happened, how Death killed him and how he was reborn as Corruption. "I-I...understand now. There are a few good things though...I was afraid you weren't going to be able to wrap your arms around me like before..." Lilith's tears started to slow down immensely, her head gently laying on his chest. "There's...also another thing that we used to do..." "Hm?" Absalom tilted his head to the side some and then she had felt her hand on his cheek. "This..." She leaned up and pressed her lips against his in a soft and loving kiss. Absalom missed her kisses and now he was back with her in his arms, like before.


	13. After the date ((D x S lemon))

_((Here it is, the lemon chapter between Stocking and Death, hope you enjoy it!...)) _

_After sheathing both of his dual scythes and changing her blue katana back into her article of clothing, since it was a date, Death was walking Stocking back towards the church, a few chuckles and laughs escaping the two. "Well, that is one way to end a date!" "That is an understatement." Death and Stocking smiled at each other, even though Stocking couldn't see his smile because his skull mask. After a few minutes of walking, the two stood in front of the large doors, a blush painting both of their cheeks. "I am...not completely sure on how to end one of these dates but-eh?" Death felt Stocking's arms wrap around his neck, even though she was very shorter than he was, she managed to get her arms on his shoulders anyway. She respected that he wore a mask since when she leaned up, she kissed his mask where his lips would be if his mask was off. "You end it like that." The goth angel giggled and she soon let her arms fall back down to her sides before she had faced the door once more to walk into the church. "Wait, where are you staying at, Death?" Stocking asked, one of her small hands in one of his large and gauntleted ones. "Oh, we have found some ruins in the outskirts, may I ask why you questioned that?" "That's a long walk, even though you have a horse, a magic one at that so...wanna come in?" Stocking mentally cheered at herself for finally getting that question out, and when Death answered, she cheered on the inside even more. "You have several good points, Stocking, sure." He smiled and nodded. _

_With the strength that Death had, he easily opened the door, and he soon walked in with her, his orange-red eyes taking a quick glance around before he focused on Stocking once more. In her arms, she was hugging that cat-plushie once more, a bright smile on her lips as she thought and thought. "Stocking? Are you alright? You look very happy about something." "H-Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm okay j-just...thinking..." She stuttered and then she finally pointed over to a door. "You can sleep in there for tonight, if you want too." Death nodded in understanding and after that, he walked towards the room, and then into the room. He laid his dual scythes onto a desk in the regular-sized room, he sat down on the bed, and a sigh of relief escaped him because of the softness of the bed. He laid down on the bed and he soon closed his eyes, smiling behind his mask, but his relaxation was interrupted. He heard the door slowly creak open. 'Who is there?...' Death mentally asked himself until heard a soft and sweet voice. "Death? Are you awake?" It was Stocking, she had asked him and he was rather curious why she was in his temporary room. He soon glanced over with half-lidded eyes, but then they soon widened with complete surprise, a deep blush on his cheeks now. Stocking was wearing a black see-through robe, but she kept her classic black and blue striped stockings on. "By the g-gods...Stocking you are beautiful..." Death couldn't help but smile at the sight of the almost-naked goth-Lolita. "What is the occasion?" Death asked and then he noticed something, she was walking towards him, her hands on the strap of the robe and she started to untie it. A small smile appeared on her lips as she finally got on the bed and then she crawled on top of him, her hand going onto his mask. Death didn't move, he wanted her to take it off if she chose too. With a soft grunt from Stocking, she removed his mask and her eyes widened with surprise once more at the sight of Death's handsome and scarred face. "I...know it is not the most marvelous thing to look at but-mh!" Death's words were cut off, Stocking had pressed her lips against his scarred ones in a soft and love-filled kiss. His wide eyes started to soften and then they closed, and soon he found himself happily but gently kissing her back. They both pulled back, both of them letting out soft pants. "Stocking..." Death had started to speak once more, but Stocking had shushed him by putting a finger over his lips, a cute giggle escaping her. She sat up and when she did, her robe dropped, showing her body to the Reaper who's eyes widened with surprise once more at the sight of her. Death reached towards her, his large hands gently settling on her. "For a big bad Kinslayer, you're gentle..." Both Stocking and Death chuckled some at the fallen goth angel's comment, a smile on his lips. "Only you...my dear Stocking..." A kiss had started it all, Death's mask and armor cascading the floor along with Stocking's robe, but she kept her striped stockings on. Her hands were running through his jet-black hair while they exchanged kisses once more, but they were only getting more and more passionate as time passed. His hands were roaming over her body in such a loving way, it was shocking how he was such a monstrous rider. The Kinslayer's tongue ran slowly against the Goth-Lolita's neck, earning a soft moan of pleasure to escape from Stocking's lips. His gauntleted hands finally landed on her breasts, and he started to knead them tenderly and lovingly. Death had heard the argument that the two sisters had before the fighting and all of this had happened, apparently all of the weight that Stocking gains from eating sweets so much goes to her breasts, he was rather surprised by that accusation. Anyway, his large hands started to travel down once more and so did his kisses on the fallen angel's body, she was moaning mess right about now. Even though her sister was Panty, Stocking didn't get that much...'attention'...from men, so she was rather sensitive at this moment. Death placed gentle and caring kisses on her chest, smiling softly against her skin as he placed his large hands on her hips once more, kissing her soft lips yet again before they both pulled back at the same time. Death stared down into Stocking's bright blue eyes with his own half-lidded ones and then a loud moan of bliss escaped Stocking's lips, and a soft grunt of pleasure had slipped out of Death this time. The bed started to creak underneath the two on account of Death making love to his sweet, goth, and fallen angel. The creaking was starting to get louder, the frame of the bed starting to gently tap against the wall, and the noises of pure bliss emitting from the two was starting to get louder now too. Stocking's purple painted nails dug into Death's toned back, it didn't affect him at all but he knew that she was enveloped in pleasure. Death's thrusts were getting faster, making all of the noises starting to get louder once more. "Stocking!~" "Death!~" The two lover's exclaimed their names out at the same time, and all there was panting now. Death ran a hand through Stocking's hair, and he smiled down at her through his soft pants. Sweat rolled down both of their bodies as well, and Death managed to push some of his jet-black, sweat dampened, and long hair out of his face. Stocking was panting too, but she was panting more than she did, her body tingled with little waves of pleasure going through her a few times, especially after all that. Death gently collapsed next to her and the moment he did, the goth-Lolita instantly snuggled up to the Reaper's strong body, a smile making its way onto his lips. A goodnight kiss was shared between the two before they finally said the words to each other, right before they fallen to a deep slumber..."I love you..."_


End file.
